Curiosity killed the cat
by xXrainbowrainXx
Summary: Two strange women are saved,or technically save themselves, from Viscount. Ciel takes them in out of curiosity. A curiosity which Sebastian can't help but share...   It's a horrid summary xD    Seb/OC,    Rating may *cough* will *cough*  go up


Sebastian chuckled to himself as he saw the young girl wondering the halls aimlessly. Only having the wall to lead her on her blind journey to her maid's room in the darkness. Lost in her own thoughts and desperation, she didn't notice the candelabra-bearing butler approaching her from behind quietly; the flame illuminating the walls eerily. He let a soft chuckle break the thick silence in the manor, causing the girl to jump and stumble to the ground in a very un-ladylike fashion.  
"My lady, It's quite late...what are you doing up at such an hour?"  
He extended a gloved hand to help her up. She took it hesitantly and looked up at him with her tear-streaked face.  
"N...n-nii...w-where is s-she..."  
Her voice was barely above a whisper in the cold hall as he helped her stand, more tears rolling down her partially flushed cheeks.  
The dark butler sighed and watches as she wiped at her eyes with shaking hands; both from the cold and the apparent fear quivering in her voice.  
"This way, my lady..."  
He led her down many halls to the servant's quarter of the manor. Why the young master had decided to separate the two girls, was a mystery to the demon. But then again, as were many things the boy did.  
They arrived at a large mahogany door, with only moonlight reflecting off of the well polished wood floors under the door crack to illuminate its outline. It was unheard by the young girl beside hims human ears, but stifled sobs were coming from within the closed off room. He raised a brow for a moment before knocking on the door softly. A quiet shuffling noise, the closing of a drawer, and muffled sniffs came from inside before a slightly shaken voice murmured from behind the door.  
"Come in."  
He turned the shined brass handle slowly and opened the door quietly. An almost un-noticeable sent of blood wafted from the room, along with the faintest hint of vanilla in the fresh midnight air, both scents going unnoticed by anyone other than himself. He saw her sitting at the edge of the large bed, standing and walking over immediately at the sight of the young girl next to him. She wrapped her arms around her quickly and gently, obvious worry on her features. Her normally crystal hazel eyes were tinged red, as was her face; hidden well from the younger's sight by both her hair and the blanket of dark night surrounding them.  
The embrace had exposed her arm, however. Showing a piece of thin black fabric tied tightly around her wrist. At noticing this, his eyes locked with the young lady's, her sending him a glare as if to say "keep quiet, or else".  
She lifted the younger in her arms gracefully and easily, as if she was weightless, and looked up at the butler.  
"Take us to her room, Sebastian..."  
"Yes, my lady..."  
A small bow accompanied his response before he led them back. One in the other's arms, the other with an expression of worry never leaving her.

Sebastian opened the bedroom door smoothly for the two, bowing as they entered and sat on the bed. The young ones arms never released there vice-like grip around the others neck.  
He could see that there was much more then maid and master, or even friendship between the two young lady's. He could see the connection in their eyes as she pulled her into her lap. They snuggled close together, arms and fingers tangled in an unbreakable bond. She nodded to the butler, as if to say he was dismissed. He smiled softly at the two before taking his silent leave. A soft humming of a lullaby filled the room as he shut the door.

"What interesting ones my bocchan has picked up...I must discover the past behind these two..." he thought to himself as he returned to his own quarters, passing her cracked door on the way.  
Perhaps a small peak...

(A/N: Yeah...its short...and weird. xD I'll post more chapters soon. 3 Yes, at some point, IT WILL ACTUALLY MAKE SENSE. ^_^ imagine that!


End file.
